


The Last Year

by ericaj318



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Severus Snape is the Headmaster but not the way he ever wanted to be. His struggle this year will be extreme, but perhaps someone will be able to help him through it.





	The Last Year

Chapter 1

 

Harlow Harris boarded the Hogwarts Express for her seventh year at Hogwarts.  This year would be drastically different at the school than any previously. Her friends were off on an adventure of their own and would not be returning to school.  Harry had told Harlow that he needed her to return to school to keep an eye on things and to keep Dumbledore’s army together. Ah, Dumbledore, she thought to herself, the biggest piece of school that changed because of his death the year before.  Harlow had no idea what she’d be going back to but feared the worst. Severus Snape, the potions master, had been made Headmaster and though Harry told Harlow that Snape had killed Dumbledore, she couldn’t bring herself to believe it. Snape was the man Dumbledore trusted the most and even if Snape had done the deed there must have been some reason for it.  Harlow’s thoughts were interrupted as her friend Sapphire Phillips joined her in her cabin. “What do you think this year's going to be like?” Sapphire asked as she sat down, skipping small talk, like how was your summer. Harlow sighed as she answered, “I wish I knew but I can’t imagine that it will be good,” she said sadly. Sapphire frowned, “Will Harry, Ron and Hermione be back with us.  I haven’t found them on the train,” she asked, only slightly changing the subject. ‘No, they went somewhere to do Dumbledore’s bidding. They told me to stay behind and make sure the army stayed together,” Harlow responded, her sadness deepening as the train drew closer to the castle. Sapphire nodded, her feelings growing the same, “Well, if it helps any, I’m definitely in when it comes to the army.  If ‘he who must not be named’ shows up, I want to be ready,” she said as she gave Harlow a reassuring smile. Harlow shook her head at her friend’s enthusiasm, “That’s just it. We don’t have Dumbledore’s protection anymore and if we get caught learning to fight and it’s Snape who gets us, I have no clue what will happen,” she explained, verbalizing what was really troubling her. Sapphire slapped her friend’s knee, “Aren’t you always the one saying that Snape is not that bad?  Have a little faith and this year won’t be near as bad as you’re thinking. I honestly think you’re right about him and he’s here to keep the students safe,” she professed knowing if anyone heard their conversation they’d think the girls were crazy. Harlow smiled at Sapphire’s statement and nodded in agreement. The two girls stopped talking and sat in nervous anticipation for the rest of the train ride. 

 

Severus Snape stood, alone, on the balcony of the clock tower awaiting the students.  He had fought hard to gain the position of Headmaster, not for the position itself, but to protect the students from the dreadful Carrow siblings, who had been assigned as new teachers.  The other teachers were still in the picture but they no longer trusted Severus Snape. To them he was no better than the Dark Lord, himself, which only made his position that much harder.  Albus Dumbledore was his only confidant and he now had no one to talk to about this most confusing time in his life. Snape was once the picture of making it look like he had it together, but since the end of last school term he had lost the ability to care about his appearance.  His black hair hung in messy waves and his all black outfit held new meaning because it reflected his life. The dark circles under his eyes belied his exhaustion and lent more credence to his malevolent facade. Snape knew Harry Potter would return at some point and that would be the moment that this new year would reach the epitome of chaos.  He had hoped to find some way to keep track of Potter’s progress but knew no one would trust him enough to help, unless he could convince Potter’s friend Harlow Harris to be open minded enough to be his assistant, assuming she hadn’t gone with Potter, Granger and Weasley on the last task Dumbledore had sent them on. Snape knew he needed to find a valid reason for him to require Miss Harris’ assistance without drawing suspicion from the Carrows.  He immediately began to make his way back into the castle, upon seeing the students filing slowly across the bridge into the castle. Snape stopped to search the faces of the students for some sign of hope. He saw no sign of Miss Harris as all the students had their faces dropped to the ground fearfully. He turned away from the horrid vision and down to his office to explain his need to have a student spy making sure there was no sign of uprising in the school, while the students had individual house meals in their common rooms.  Snape needed to get to Harlow Harris, alone.

 

Harlow and Sapphire were marched, along with the other students, into their individual common rooms.  “I can’t believe we’re not having our first meal in our common rooms and not in the Great Hall,” Sapphire whined as the girls climbed through the portrait into the Gryffendor common room.  Harlow sighed, “What did you expect? This year will be like no other year we’ve ever had,” she explained, her tone sad. Sapphire sat down at one of the undecorated tables in the room and looked back up at Harlow, “Aren’t you going to sit down?  I’m sure some of our other friends are around,” she hoped, trying to find something to be happy about. Harlow hugged Sapphire, tightly, “No thanks, I’m just gonna go upstairs and get organized and probably go to sleep. See you in the morning,” she feigned a smile as she walked away.  

As Harlow sat on her bed in her room after she finished unpacking, she decided she would get out the map Harry had given her and attempt to find the room of requirement.  To be safe, Harlow stuffed the map into her bra and climbed out of the painting and into the hall. She barely made it down the first staircase before she heard a male and female voice from behind her, “Where are you going to so quickly after curfew, Gryffendor?” the male voice asked as Harlow turned to see the Carrows coming down the stairs toward her.  Harlow’s mind raced as she tried to think of an excuse, “I was heading to the library to get some reading material for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts material for this year. You know I’ve got my OWLs to prepare for,” she said rapidly, hoping these two wouldn’t live up to their reputations. Alecto Carrow waved her finger in the air, “Tsk, tsk, tsk.  You know that even being overly studious is no excuse to be breaking the rules in this fine establishment,” she said, her tone mocking. Amycus drew out his wand, waving it over Harlow’s cheek, and created a small slice, “Let’s see if this Gryffendor bleeds gold and burgundy,” he teased. Harlow didn’t flinch as she stood there patiently waiting for them to be done having their fun.  Alecto then drew her wand as well, “Maybe we’re going for the wrong colors. I think her skin tone would look much prettier in emerald green, silver and black,” she finished with a wave of her wand as Harlow’s clothes turned to Slytherin colors. The Carrows continued their mocking until another voice was heard in the hall, “What is going on here?” Harlow heard and immediately knew Professor Snape had shown up.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
